Sasuke is Hinata's Soul Protector
by Dotchi13
Summary: Sasuke's soul attached to his meek fiancée Hinata after he died in a car crash, just in time for the Zombie apocalypse. No matter what happens he will protect her. (SasuHina, NaruSaku, later JuuHina Zombie!AU, Supernatural!AU. Rated T, Later M)
1. Chapter 1

Dotchi: Another Story! This is going to be a Zombie flick with some paranormal things going on like souls attaching to others and creating a sort of multiple personality disorder.

This is based off of Alyssa and Bates in Clock Tower 2: The struggle within. I really loved Bates, and it got me thinking what if Sasuke died and attached his soul to his girlfriend/fiancee Hinata?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did... Some changes _would_ be made.

Key-

 **Sasuke's voice**

 _Hinata's Thoughts_ '

Also, to note: Hinata and Sasuke only know Sakura, Naruto and Shino. Everyone else shall be strangers to them, and they are around 28-29-30 years old with few exceptions.

* * *

It was a very dark night that night, and Hinata Hyuuga looked nervously to her boyfriend as they walked to the black

" S-Sasuke-Darin, I don't think... I have a bad feeling..." Hinata tried to form her worry into words as something knotted at the pit of her stomach, clasping her hands in front of it as resting on her ring finger was an engagement ring Sasuke gave her that very night, " Maybe we should take a cab..."

"Don't worry Koi, nothing's wrong and everything's going to be okay..." He assured her as he kissed her temple before opening the car door.

" After you." He offered. Sasuke was a jerk around a lot of people, but he was in love with Hinata, she wasn't just anyone. She was his future wife.

She smiled to him and soon sat in the car, her dark purple dress hiked to her knees from sitting, made of silk as Sasuke smiled to her and she to him before he shut the door and went around, getting in and starting the car.

Hinata noticed the knot in her stomach released, but then tied at her heart, as if she sealed her fate.

Sasuke saw the look on her face and offered his hand, Hinata taking it, and the knot released there too. She never felt any safer than when she was with Sasuke, he was always one to protect her, even if it meant hurting others.

He had one hand loose on the steering wheel as he kept his eyes on the road like a responsible driver.

Konoha was pretty empty-seeming at the moment, though there were other cars always in sight no one seemed to be on the streets as Hinata soon found them nearing home. She felt relief, looking to Sasuke as he drove at a green before the headlights of a car before- **_CRASH_** ** _!_**

Everything went black for Hinata and Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day was bright, as if to make up for the darkness of the past night, some clouds dotting the pale blue sky as the sun shed harsh light on the world below.

Hinata laid in a hospital bed, sleeping as there were cuts on her face and a bandage on her left arm where a shard deeply cut her, but was otherwise unharmed.

The sun warming her face woke her up as she cracked open one lavender eye.

' _What... is happening?_ ' She asked herself as she shakily pushed herself to sitting position, a pain in her left arm from the deep cut.

' **The Fuck... I feel like my head is about to explode.** ' Hinata heard Sasuke's voice and turned to look around, seeing a curtain separating her from another bed.

" S-Sasuke?"

' **Hinata?** ' She heard his voice loud and clear as her head pulsed. She set a hand on her head as she took in the sight of her left arm, pale and feminine.

' **What the Hell? That's not my arm.** ' Hinata blinked and stared at her arm.

" Sasuke?"

' **Okay what the fuck is going on here?** '

" Wh-What did I say about sw-swearing?" Hinata had to agree with Sasuke despite what she said. This was strange. What happened last night?

She sat up as soon the door opened. Standing there was her old friend Sakura.

" Sakura-Chan." Hinata smiled to her slightly.

But Sakura wasn't. The pinkette walked over and plopped on the side of the bed as she looked to Hinata, her eyes red and puffy as her nose was red.

" Sa...kura...Chan?" Hinata was hesitant to see what her friend was going to say after noticing all signs on her face of bad news.

" Hinata-Chan..." Sakura couldn't look at her, tears brimming in her eyes, " You were... In an accident... last night."

" Is... Is Sasuke okay?" She finally asked.

' **If I'm here, I don't think so Hinata.** ' Sasuke answered bluntly as Hinata felt hot tears pour onto her cheeks, Sakura looking away.

" ... No. The impact... It killed Sasuke. His body took most of the damage, and protected you from the rest. I hope you can take comfort in the fact that it was quick." Sakura stood as her voice had choked and she turned and ran from the room, sobbing.

Hinata knew why she was so upset, Sakura knew Sasuke for a long time, along with her own husband Naruto, when they were around five years old. Those three were the greatest of friends as Hinata burst into the scene with her own best friend Shino when they were in Middle school.

Yet her heart still broke as she looked to the ring on her finger.

She was ready to marry Sasuke and live the rest of their lives together. To have kids and bug their friends with them and watch their friends be happy and grow along with them until they were old.

And now... A day later it was all gone.

Hinata buried her head in her hands.

' **It will be okay Hinata. No matter what, I will be here to protect you.** '

His voice merely reminded her that he was present still. Not physically, but he was quite literally with her.

This gave her comfort, as she didn't say yes to his marriage proposal because he had a pretty face, she said yes because she loved him and all his aspects. Even the bad ones.

' _Wh-What's going on Sasuke?_ ' She asked herself inside.

She heard a hum and pictured him sitting in a black space with only a beam of light making him visible as he sat on the 'floor'.

' **My guess would be my soul attached to yours so that I can stay and protect you. Something big must be coming up.** '

Hinata frowned, ' _But how could you p-protect me when you aren't really here?_ '

' **Hn. Don't question me Hinata. I may have my ways.** ' Hinata couldn't help but smile at that, Sasuke still being the same. Then the next thing she knew her eyes rolled back and she found herself in a dark place. It was just as she imagined it, with a beam of light down on her as she looked to her hands before around, as outside Sasuke blinked, sitting up as Hinata, looking out to the world, noticing how his girlfriend's eyes took in a lot of detail, noting to her excellent eyesight before he pulled out the needles in her arms, not feeling the need for it as he tested out her legs and body. He never once wondered what it would be like to be a woman, much less as Hinata, but he didn't mind controlling her body if it meant a better way to protect her than sit there and do nothing.

Sasuke looked around before he walked out as Hinata, wearing a hospital gown as he soon stood before a bathroom section.

Men and women.

Technically he identified as a man, but he was in Hinata's body and she was still in the mind space he was in before and still conscious, so he went into the girl's bathroom, going straight to a mirror. There was no doubt about it, he was Hinata as he posed in the mirror a bit and gave a very Sasuke-like smirk.

' **Oh the fun I can have with this.** ' Sasuke mocked a bit as he felt Hinata internally smack him, making him chuckle, ' **Relax Koi, I'll kill whomever tries to touch you, you have nothing to worry about.** ' He heard Hinata sigh, assured before he turned and made his way back to her room, crawling into her bed before her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the bed and Hinata was back at the wheel.

' **This will be quite handy in the future**.' Sasuke commented in her mind as Hinata nodded in agreement, tired again as she passed out, having a very tiring day even for that short time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At that very moment, deep in the labs, which were located in locked cellars under the hospital, a nurse whom was just assigned to the new job was carrying a tray filled with test tubes, all labeled Cerebral Toxin as she went to the woman whom was writing down about it in a notebook as the researcher named Orochimaru looked from his computer to the Nurse.

" You have all of it?" They nodded.

" Well get rid of it. I don't care how, just do it.

And afterwards, kill the test subjects. They are useless and not what we need."

The nurse nodded, hands shaky as she carried the tray out of the labs and into the bottom part of the hospital, having the door shut behind her as she walked up the stairs from the cellar parts, before she tripped on the last step and the things fell and shattered, the young nurse cursing as the liquid was /everywhere/.

She started to carefully clean up the glass, cradling the glass before looking to the liquid, going to have to do this fast before anyone showed up and investigated the dangerous substance. She turned the corner and bumped into a cart carrying medicine with her elbow, pushing the glass right into her hand, sealing her fate as the Toxin started to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Dotchi: Continuing with the Zombie AU! This is the very beginning of it all and we shall see everything in action!

Warning: Death and Slight Gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I would be ashamed if I did.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning to a loud cry.

She sat up, blinking tiredly before she rubbed her sleepy eyes, feeling very sluggish at the moment.

' **Wake up Hinata, something's wrong.** ' Hinata blinked, unused to having Sasuke's voice there but not him physically as she got up, going to the window of the hospital.

It was early in the morning, but the sky was already brightening like it was a good day as Hinata looked from her five stories above room down to the ground, covering her mouth with a gasp.

Outside the hospital, someone was _eating_ _someone else_.

" O-Oh my Gosh..."

' **Holy Fuck. The Zombie Apocalypse... Told you I was here for a reason Hinata.** ' Hinata found he was a little more triumphant than she found truly comfortable. She stepped back, calming her churning stomach when the door beside her open as Hinata's heart rate soared and Sasuke took over the reins, Hinata's eyes rolling to the back of her skull before coming back as he straightened up and looked to see Sakura slamming the door behind her as she looked to Hinata.

" Hinata-Chan!"

" Sakura." Sasuke even sounded relieved as Hinata, " What's going on?"

" What does it look like out there?!

The beginning of the freaking zombie apocalypse that's what!" Sakura was freaking out and Sasuke found it a little annoying as he went and set a hand on her shoulder, " Sakura. Now is _not_ the time to lose your head. As you just said, it's the beginning of Zombie Apocalypse. Now Sakura, while I'm not as prepared as I would like to be, you need to help me, you know this hospital front wards and backwards."

Sakura stared in shock at the calm of Hinata, how deep her voice seemed to have got in her seriousness as she nodded, Hinata turning from her and pacing.

" Gods I wish I had my gun right now." Sasuke murmured as Hinata.

" You have a gun?!" Sakura squeaked in shock as she saw Hinata look to her with wide eyes before she blushed and waved her hands.

" O-Of course not. It's Sasuke's, but everything that is his is mine now. He has it in his will."

" So confident..." Sakura murmured softly, " I didn't know Sasuke planned that far ahead."

Hinata nodded, looking around before she found in the corner of the room a medicine cabinet.

Inside was a medical duffle bag as he cleaned out everything and stuffed it into the bag, filling it all with things that could be needed.

" Alright... What to use as a weapon in case we get screwed..." Sasuke murmured as Sakura looked to her with wide eyes.

" You sure have changed, Hinata-Chan, from all this."

Sasuke looked to her through Hinata's eyes.

" Not really. I just want to handle the situation well and not freak out over it." Sasuke answered as he could practically feel Hinata pout in his mind. Sakura merely nodded and Sasuke soon unhooked the bag filled with fluids and took the pole part to bash skulls in.

" Come on Sakura. We're on the fifth floor and have a ways to go." Hinata mumbled as she turned to look to the door, Sakura nodding as she stood behind Hinata.

' _Good Luck Sasuke-Koi_.' Came Hinata's voice in his head as he merely nodded and opened the door.

It was pretty empty, everything kind of quiet except for a few moans here and there. Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped out, quickly spotting crimson pooling on the floor, staining the stifling whiteness of the hospital.

Sasuke gave a little bit of a curse as he looked around. There were a few corpses here and there, apparently not all to be turned out as a zombie, though he saw one quite horrifying sight, seeing a zombie dragging itself across the floor, it's lower half torn off, blood streaking on the floor as Sakura threw up as the entrails scattered on the ground.

Sasuke gripped the pole with Hinata's fingers before she ran forward and brought the pole through it's eye, killing it as some blood got onto her shoes.

' **This is far more fucked up than I thought it would be.** ' Sasuke thought dryly as Hinata was silent, Sasuke knowing she either passed out or was looking away from the gruesome scene as he pulled out the pole and looked around, silent.

Each floor was relatively large, so it was very unlikely that this was the only zombie in the whole level.

" Come on, let's get you a weapon Sakura, we don't want you being completely useless." Sasuke said a little snidely as he walked ahead, Sakura staring after the back of her friend, feeling like maybe Hinata was more wounded emotionally and mentally than she let on as Hinata opened a door, seeing the remains of some dude around with the bed drenched in blood.

Sasuke stepped back as Hinata a few steps and tapped the pole to the ground, it making a few quiet sounds.

They heard groans from inside and three zombies came out.

" Shit." Hinata cursed as she hit one so hard with the pole it fell over, knocking another one over as the other approached Sakura.

" Sakura!" The zombie grabbed her shoulders and leaned over to bite her as Sakura quickly reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a syringe, stabbing it in the eye, pushing it deep as the zombie stopped moving, slumping down as Hinata sighed, only to feel something grab her ankle, Sasuke kicking the zombie away and putting the pole through the top of the other zombie's head before pulling it out and bashing in the other, breaking the pole as Sasuke looked to the three dead body's, paler as he felt a shiver course up his spine, looking to see Sakura, whom stared at her hands.

" What... Did I j-just do?" She stammered.

" You saved your own life. Congratulations." Sasuke answered roughly as Hinata before going inside.

Apparently the guy in the hospital bed must have been in a delinquent gang or something and those guys were his friends, for there were weapons that you wouldn't regularly find in a hospital.

" Really convenient." Sasuke murmured as the weapons there were much better than the bent pole, Hinata tossing it aside as she collected the weapons and laid them at the foot of the bed.

There was a bat, a sturdy Japanese wooden kantana, a crowbar, and last but not least, a lead pipe.

Sasuke looked over it.

' **What do you think Hinata?** ' Sasuke asked the quiet Hyuuga.

' _...The Japanese Kantana, and keep the lead pipe just in case..._ ' Hinata answered as Sasuke nodded, going back and stealing two belts from the delinquents before using them to strap the lead pipe onto her, Sakura picking up the crowbar and buckling the bat to her side, following Hinata as Sasuke distastefully looked to the hospital gown Hinata wore, not really wanting her to wear such a flimsy piece of cloth.

' **I** **'ll change it later.** ' He knew Hinata was agreeing with him with the small smile he felt inside him before he looked to Sakura.

" Where shall we go now?"

" My suggestion is Tsunade-Sama's office. I'm sure she's alive, and she may need help." Sakura seemed determined. Sasuke decided to just roll with it.

" Alright, lead the way Sakura. I have your back."

" And I have yours Hinata-Chan." Sakura smiled to her as Hinata smiled even wider inside her mind, tears stinging her eyes a little bit as they went back out into the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

Dotchi: Thank you everyone for the positive reviews!

Except for some, but I find these people insensitive and insecure because their ship happened, and now they want 'crack' shippers to kill themselves because they don't like canon.

Suicide really is not a matter that should be tossed around so carelessly, especially when it's about a stupid thing such as fictional couples.

Either way, I will be continuing on with my story :)

Key-

' **This is Sasuke talking/thinking** '

' _This Hinata thinking._ '

Warning: Blood, Swearing and Gore.

Also, Sasuke and Hinata only know Sakura, Naruto and Shino, just as a reminder.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura made their way safely to Tsunade Senju's office, but what awaited them inside is what's made them pale.

Tsunade was in fact dead, bites all over her arms as she was collapsed into the arms of Tsunade's second-in-command Shizune.

Sasuke let Hinata take the reigns, making her slump against the door she shut as Sakura cried out.

" Wh-What?! Tsunade-Sama!" She ran over to her mentor as Hinata stood to the side, Shizune weeping heavily.

" What happened Shizune-Nee?!" Sakura demanded with a high voice.

Shizune looked to Tsunade, stroking her blond hair to the likeness of what Sasuke would say a crazy person who's mind just broke, tears pouring heavily as it pattered onto the corpse in her arms.

" Sh-She was trying to help a sick person... And the f-freak attacked her." She was stuttering from trying to gasp for breath through the sobs as Sakura cupped Tsunade's cheek, a tear falling down her own.

' **Hinata, we do not have time for this. We don't even know this woman, so move on, find something to help while Sakura and 'Shizune' mourn.** '

Hinata was a little appalled by Sasuke's shirking nature, but knew he was right as she went around, soon finding a phone, a landline.

She picked it up and checked it out, it looking like it was still functional and power had not yet been cut off to the city as Hinata dialed in Naruto's cell phone number first, hearing the buzz of the phone making them wait.

' _Come on Naruto... Pick up the phone..._ '

She could picture Sasuke actually looking worried, ' **Come on Idiot... Pick up...** '

She then heard someone pick up and a yawn.

" Hello? Naruto Uzumaki speaking." Relief washed over Sasuke and Hinata over their friend Naruto as Hinata looked to Sakura.

" Sakura, Naruto's a-alive!" Sakura looked over, briefly forgetting Tsunade over her husband Naruto as she walked to beside Hinata.

" Hey, I heard that... I know I sleep deeply, but I'm not dead."

' **Idiot.** ' Came Sasuke's sharp retort in her head as Naruto sounded pouty, Sakura beckoning her hand for the phone, Hinata pausing and looking to her.

" I kn-know, here's Sakura." She passed the phone to Sakura, the pink-haired woman telling him everything she could pack into him.

" So you're at the house...? Good. You stay there." There was a short pause. " I'm at the hospital, and don't you _dare_ come to get me, it's infested with Zombies..."

There was a pause as Sakura looked to Tsunade's corpse, " She's dead Naruto... I'm sorry. Now please, lock the door and get the guns."

She nodded then, " I'll see you. Bye Naruto-koi." She whispered before hanging up and giving it to Hinata to call for her best friend Shino.

There was a buzz on the phone as Hinata waited with baited breath. Then her heart dropped when no one answered.

' **Shino's not so dumb as to die immediately. He's way too smart and calculating for that.** ' Sasuke answered briskly. The assuredness in Sasuke's voice calmed Hinata. Yes, her friend Shino must be alive right now.

She placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart as she looked to Sakura, whom was trying to talk to Shizune.

" Shizune, how did this happen?" Shizune looked kind of tired as she reached into Tsunade's breast pocket and pulled out a silver key.

" Th-The left drawer..." She whispered as Sakura took the key, going to the desk and opening it, finding a stack of Notebooks, Hinata going over and picking up the top one.

Cerebral Toxin - CONFIDENTIAL

Hinata and Sasuke read over it.

' **This makes sense... Getting infected with the Cerebral toxin turns you into a zombie. The bacteria forms a new parasitic brain, and makes the old brain stops functioning. So the zombie's weak point is, of course, their parasitic brains.** '

A chill went down Hinata's spine, ' _And t-to think this was s-supposed to be a way that treats brain cancer..._ ' She thought dimly as she set down the book, knowing a lot already, in fact from the notes Tsunade had written, she and Sasuke new that Tsunade had in fact authorized this experimentation under a researcher named Orochimaru trying to find a way to get rid of Brain cancer, yet it only created this.

' **Major fuck up there.** ' Sasuke merely replied as Hinata looked to Sakura, whom was reading in another book, just looking all-too-shocked before she dropped it and looked to Hinata.

It was time to leave. Sakura looked to Shizune.

" Shizune...Nee? We're leaving, please come-"

" No!" Shizune shrieked, grasping onto the corpse with a white-knuckled grip, " I'm not going to leave her! I've known and took care of her all my life, I can't leave her!" She sobbed into Tsunade's chest, trying to get comfort from a corpse as Sasuke took the reigns again as they prepared to head out.

" Sakura, we don't have time for this, and she will only slow us down if she brings that body."

Sakura looked to the now too-strict Hinata before Shizune, the woman whom was with her the whole time she was in the hospital.

" I... can't just leave her Hinata..."

Sasuke sighed in frustration and thought about a plan.

" Use a stretcher to get the body out. She get's bitten and we are _leaving her_ Sakura. We don't need a pet."

Sakura was almost breathless by the force and mercilessness of Hinata as she looked to Shizune, swallowing as Hinata inside her mind was close to tears.

' **It has to be done Hinata. If this woman is dead weight, we drop her. We can't put you and Sakura into danger because of this, so if anything happens that makes this sour, she's cut.** '

' _I u-understand..._ ' Hinata stuttered in her mind, making Sasuke feel bad as he just wanted to hug her and give her kisses and try to soothe her. But he wasn't going to apologize for what he said.

" Please Shizune-Nee? We'll get a stretcher..." Shizune nodded slowly to Sakura, whom went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door and looking around, soon seeing one on wheels as Sakura pushed it over to the door and Sasuke helped lift the corpse on as Hinata, Shizune going behind the stretcher and pushing it as Sakura held onto her crowbar as they made their way down the first two floors from the fifth floor when they heard shuffles. It was a whole ton of zombies, Sakura about to make a noise with Shizune before Hinata covered their mouths, silent.

Sasuke was thinking the best course of action before he thought of an idea, picking up a bed pan, deftly throwing it down the hall.

The zombies turned to the noise and started making their way as Sakura pushed Shizune forward with Hinata for the next level, the stretcher making a few clacks, making about four zombies stop and flake off the mass after the women as they hit the second floor.

The three heard a moan and Shizune turned to the four coming their way, giving a shriek as Sasuke as Hinata cursed and swung the sturdy wooden sword, making contact with one, when two ganged up on her, another being taken care of by Sakura before the second one, leaving the other two to pin Hinata, one on top of the other as she used the wooden sword to keep them away.

' **FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck.** ' Was the only thing going through Sasuke's mind before one was bashed off by Shizune, whom carried a broom as Sasuke felt the wound in Hinata's left arm acting up in pain, the nerves telling it to give out when the door beside her snapped open and a large force knocked over the zombie.

Sasuke was so surprised that his eyes rolled back as Hinata took the reigns back and looked to see a large tan male with orange hair brutally killing the Zombie with his bare fists, smashing in it's skull with his large hands as he brought them together and smashed them to a gooey pulp as Sakura helped Shizune kill the last one, Hinata staring at the male and the death and carnage before he pulled away and looked to her, his large red eyes frightened.

" I-I'm so sorry I didn't help you before! Please forgive me." The male begged slightly as Hinata sat up and checked herself before looking to the apologizing male, soon intercepting his apology with this:

" You... You saved my life. Thank you." She murmured, bowing to him slightly.

He looked surprised before bowing back.

" Who are you?" He finally asked before looking to the other two, " Three?"

" I-I am Hinata H-Hyuuga." Hinata stammered a little as Sakura was really surprised by the change in demeanor, intercepting in.

" I'm Sakura Uzumaki and this is Shizune. Who are you?"

He looked over the three of them, merely looking concerned, " Juugo. Juugo no Tenbin. Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

Dotchi: Hello all, it's been a while, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty ^^

And to make this all clear: This starts as a SasuHina, then slowly bleeds into a JuuHina and just a little SasuJuu honestly because they have to interact at some point *Blushes*

 **'This is Sasuke talking/thinking'**

' _This is Hinata thinking_ '

Warning: Blood, Swearing and Gore.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Juugo looked up and down the halls before back to the women.

" What are you doing here?" He asked softly as he didn't want to attract the large horde Sasuke misled with a bedpan.

" I-I got into a car accident." Hinata murmured, " Sakura-San and Shizune are nurses here."

Juugo looked to the other two and nodded before the dead head nurse.

" Tsunade-Sama..."

" Did she treat you?" Sakura asked as Shizune went to the body and hugged it, Juugo shaking his head and walking out of the room, showing the huge splatter of blood inside.

" My best friend was here with bone cancer. He died earlier today and I had to kill him.

I tried to leave the hospital but the chaos had already started and I didn't want to go out there with everything happening, other than my fists I have no weapon on me and I'm not taking a chance." He shook his head as Hinata looked to the lead pipe at her hip, detaching it and offering it to him.

' **Good choice Hinata, he looks strong and capable. I'll deal with him if he proves to be a problem.** ' Sasuke murmured in her mind as the male looked to her, shocked before smiling and wrapping his hand around the pipe, taking it from her.

" I guess this means I join your group?" He smiled sheepishly as Hinata smiled to him and nodded, Sakura looking up and down the hall a bit more, nervous.

" Yeah, come on, we should leave soon. I want to get to my husband as soon as possible." Sakura lectured gently, paranoid as she stationed Shizune behind the stretcher to push again. Juugo and Hinata nodded as they followed her quietly, only to stop at the lobby as if was filled with plenty of zombies, in fact even bigger than the second level as Juugo looked back before to the lobby.

" Fall back." He ordered as he went up with them before going to an open second-story window, seeing there wasn't a lot of zombies outside, more interested tearing into the hospital full of the injured living and devouring them as Hinata went to a room, everyone following as Juugo shattered a window with his pipe, clearing away the glass as Sakura took the bed sheets and tied them together, tying them the slowly rolling bed, with Juugo's help taking it to the window as Sasuke took the reigns from Hinata again.

" What kind of car do you have?" He asked both Sakura and Juugo, not recalling what the pink-haired medic or her husband drove, and certainly not the vehicle of this new guy.

" A green Nissan Altima." Sakura murmured with a small blush as Sasuke turned Hinata's head to the bigger man.

" And you?"

Juugo blushed a little, " I don't much pay attention to that stuff... That's my truck." Juugo pointed across the way to a big hulking red truck that suited the large man quite nicely as Sasuke noticed that it was quite broad in the front and the window was reinforced.

It almost seemed too good to be true.

" Alright, We'll get to Juugo's truck and we'll go to your place Sakura. To go and get Naruto." Sakura nodded before she went onto the bed and grabbed the sheet as she scaled down as the smallest, Juugo going to go last as Sasuke looked through Hinata's eyes to Shizune.

" We have to go."

" I'm not leaving Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune held the body tightly to her, blankly staring at the two of them as Sasuke looked back to her before Juugo, " Since she helped save me by bashing off one of the two zombies, I'm going to ask if you can carry her."

Juugo looked to the large woman before Shizune, nodding.

Shizune sighed in relief and smiled to them before going to the window and scaling out with Sasuke following, Juugo following last with Tsunade slung over his shoulders, though the bed jerked up from the weight of the large dead woman and the giant man to the point the bed raised and strained against the window with a loud noise, the rope jerking down as Juugo gasped, gripping hard on the rope before scaling down the rest of the way, sighing as he got his feet on the ground, looking to the three other women whom were bashing at the zombies attracted by the loud noise.

" I'm sorry!" Juugo took the pipe and crushed the head of the nearest zombie that was heading to Sakura with his one free arm.

" It doesn't matter anymore, everyone head to the truck!" Hinata's voice called back to him as they all raced to the red truck as Juugo slung the blond's body into the bed of the truck before running to the front, unlocking it as the women got in with the exception of Shizune whom had scaled into the bed of the truck to be with Tsunade, holding her as the zombies made their way to the truck, Juugo starting it and backing up fast, hitting a zombie down before ripping out of there just slow enough so the tires didn't squeal as they tore out.

" Alright... Juugo-San, please listen to my instructions carefully while we try and make our way to my house." Sakura instructed while she was in the back, Sasuke in Hinata's body sitting in shotgun as he watched the hospital disappear before shivering as he just remembered that Hinata was still wearing only a hospital gown this whole time, far less than what Juugo and Sakura were wearing.

 **' Damn it all.'**

' _I-I hope they d-didn't notice or care..._ ' Hinata's voice spoke timidly to her fiancé in her head, Sasuke with his sharp eyes looking to Juugo and seeing the male's gaze fixed on the road and the signs as Sakura told him where to go.

 **' Could be either one... At least he isn't ogling you in this time of crisis, I would have had to break his fingers and say it was an accident. Sakura could vouch for you, she doesn't know that I am technically you now.** **'** Sasuke hummed in Hinata's head as she merely blushed and looked down in the inner mind before her body's eyes rolled up and then she was back in her own body and Sasuke in her head as there was no need for him and his violence in a calm time.

" Alright... We're here." Sakura whispered as they pulled up in front of a tan-colored house.

Both Sasuke and Hinata knew that Naruto had wanted to paint it Orange, but his wife refused to let him do that to the outside of there house, but he did win in a small way as the kitchen was orange.

Sakura looked around as there was a few shuffling zombies before looking to everyone, " Come on... Let's all get out. You are welcome in our home." She then spoke the last pointedly to Juugo as Hinata had always been welcomed in their home, everyone getting out and shutting the doors as quietly as possible as Sakura started to walk around the back end, stopping and staring at Shizune whom was still sitting there, holding Tsunade, stroking her hair and murmuring things to the chilly corpse.

Sakura wondered if Naruto ever passed if she would be like that.

She didn't want to know or find out, but it was a morbid curiosity that was now in her brain.

Especially since she was-

" S-Sakura-Chan?" The timid voice of Hinata broke her train of thought and Sakura blushed slightly before looking away from the woman whom trained her and the woman whom was like a grandmother to her and Naruto still fresh at about 2 hours dead, heading into the house as the door snapped open and Naruto stood in the doorway covered in the armory that they carried, four guns strapped to him, two on his chest and two on his back as he had a shotgun in one hand as he smiled to Sakura, his eyes welling with tears in his blue eyes as he ran to his wife and hugged her tightly, even if it was a little awkward around the guns, Sakura pulling back and looking over Naruto wholly to make sure he wasn't bitten as he did the same to her, their smiles of relief making Hinata's heart ache as she wished she could have been able to do that with Sasuke before Naruto turned his attention from his loving wife to the two others as he gave Hinata a sad but warm look.

" I'm sorry about Sasuke." He first murmured to her before he went to give her a hug as well, something she returned.

 **' I almost wish we could tell the Baka. But he would think us crazy from that. Best not. For now.'** Sasuke added as Hinata timidly agreed to that before pulling away as Naruto then looked at Juugo, confusion spreading across his face before being smoothed over into an amiable smile.

" Hey, I don't believe we've met at all, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

" Juugo no Tenbin." Juugo smiled to him as he offered his hand to Naruto and they shook hands in a firm grip, looking into one another's eyes as if assessing each other to a high extent before finally nodding to each other and letting go, Naruto looking to the truck then and only then noticing Shizune, freezing as Shizune's back was turned to them, but Naruto had known over the phone call what she would have.

He walked over to the edge and saw Tsunade's body as he stepped back two steps.

" Obaa-Chan..." Naruto croaked as his eyes filled with tears for the woman whom had treated him with both harshness and care as he wiped at his tears, Sakura going to him and holding him before Juugo swung his metal pipe and took down an approaching zombie.

" I-I think we should head inside." Hinata pointed out timidly as Naruto looked from Tsunade to his friend, nodding then as he looked to Shizune.

" Hey Shizune, you coming with us?"

" I-I can't leave her..." Shizune murmured as she cradled the corpse, Sasuke then wondering why he decided to show mercy to the other medic and letting her bring him along, rubbing his forehead in Hinata's mind as Hinata merely looked on sadly, " I-I took care of her all my life... I can't..."

She then looked back at the body as Naruto stared to the dark-haired woman before nodding in consent, " Alright, just don't let yourself get bitten Shizune. We care about you too much for that."

She looked to him and nodded as Sasuke watched his best friend through Hinata's eyes, never knowing how it was the blond always found the words to have people do not only what he wants them to do but what he believed was best for them.

Sometimes it was a pain in the ass and other times like this it was a nice little thing Naruto could do as he turned and took Sakura's hand, Sakura squeezing back to him before the four of them headed inside together to all talk and formulate a plan together.


End file.
